Dark Destroyer: Eater of Souls
by V.T. Reaver
Summary: Venoms thoughts as he rampages through the boroughs. New storyline. Plans devised, people dispatched, and places decimated. Venoms ultimate plot of using Peter Parker as the host to destroy the planet, even ink blots like irony! R&R please
1. Chapter 1: Slice

I feel nothing then…..

I've been bad. My owner has kicked me out of the house because I marked my territory on the rug. Things appear in a black-to-white gradient. Everything I see is sharp and precise leaving no room for the loss of clarity that comes with distance. I have attached to a… predator…a cat?

I aimed myself at the creature's organs first. The most important organ is the heart, the energy flowed from there. I need it to sustain myself. Then secondly I attack the brain. The host resided into the background. I lived again, but I have no room for thoughts outside of hunting. I wanted to find a … rat or maybe a small bird. I can bring them to the owner and perhaps he will let me back in the house. Such useless and trivial thoughts! But I cannot fight something that is primal and instinctive. Even the cells which I attach to are coded for the hunt and it becomes a part of me. The cat and I become one.

We prowl along the cool … green … grass. We can see… in color now. We see something in the grass and pounce. It was a small rodent which give a good chase. Though it has taken centuries to breed us into domestication, we still had fire. We still had the hunt racing through our veins. We enjoy the tasty snack, and broke its neck on our jaws. But …We are still so hungry. I realize after a few more catches that I am not the cat after all. I am something else. There was something I was supposed to do, something I was supposed to hunt but I could not clearly identify it with this small brain.

The cat liked to play with its food. That creature was so useless. So I compelled it return home, to its owners. The human owners would be the best host. Using them I would have some better thoughts. I needed more room and the cat slowly returns home. I scratched at the door, and the owner took its sweet time getting there.

I leap from the cat to the woman. I make contact….heart then brain. I lost myself because every host struggles and has a certain degree of control at first.

I've always suspected Jason of cheating. He's working late for the last time. The phone rings…. I hate that sound so I smash it into bits. The tones slowly die down and small electric sparks fly around. I step back, electricity was a weakness now. I had to get Jason for his infedelity but I was attacked by some sort of goop.

I remember myself again. I am not a middle aged woman. I AM VENOM! But even more so, I am angry with… my… husband? No! These are not my thoughts, but I don't have the strength to fight her off. I've been without a host for too long… so let's go catch Jason in the act. I subside into the background and let my host use the abilites I granted her. She was a scarred creature, defenseless until now.

We leaped a moderately tall building in single bound causing the side walk underneath us to crack. Where is Jason tonight? If we had to guess it would be the XXX Naughty Girls Joint. We shoot webs and begin slinging there. Before long, we see the three brightly lit "X's" coming into focus. It's time to make a BIG scene, and BIG VIOLENT scene. We grab a car from the curb side and smash it into the window. People begin running out…. And…. There he is. We knew it… ever since we got a whiff of that cheap perfume two years ago.

"I was trying to buy some perfume for you but they didn't have anything as perfect as you … baby" He said. We should kill him for that lie.

We pick up Jason so that he can see us. I pull myself back from her face so that Jason can know who his executioner is.

"We knew you were cheating, Jason" We said to him. He was crying with his eyes wide.

"Jane, please, I was just hanging with the guys" He said to us pleadingly

"We are not Jane anymore" We said into his ear "WE ARE VENOM"

Then we tossed him into the air hoping his body would make contact with something pointy, or maybe some glass to lacerate his flesh. But spider-man comes out from the shadows and catches Jason. I HATE SPIDER-MAN.

"ARRGGG SPIDER-MAN" We yelled at him. We would have to hurt him badly. He throws a large rock at us with his web. We dodge skillfully. We would have to hurt him _very_ badly.


	2. Chapter 2: Silence

The woman, which I've ensnared, struggles in her black formless cage. She submits into slumber. Now I can have a little one on one with Pete. But I must remember to keep him alive for the day which I will take him back. I reason with myself that he needs his arms to live, but I almost can't convince myself. He dodges the black tentacles that I send at him. I knew he would because I knew everything about him, strength and weakness.

I lunged at him with the primal strength of the animals I have added to my design. His fighting is sloppy because I am able to bypass his 'spidey sense'. He gets flung back into the side of a building causing it to crumble against him. Rubble falls down in the street like rain, dusting the cars in his vicinity.

"Ugg I'm going to feel that in the morning" He said to himself. He never does lose the sense of humor does he?

I swipe as his side but hold back some of my strength. I couldn't hurt him too much, well I could but I couldn't kill him. There is no such thing as a second life for humans, like there is for me. He manages to get out of the way of my swipe but I still tear a little of his suit. He flips backwards and lands on the building in front of me.

"Now look what you've done. I'm going to have to bill you for the dry cleaning" He said sternly. I had no time for come backs, but if I had I would have said "You talk to yourself a lot". Pete then shoots webs at me but that's not a problem at all. I've already become immune to his webs. I absorb them into my body for later use.

"YOU CAN'T HURT ME PETER PARKER" I said. "I KNOW EVERYTHING YOU'RE GOING TO DO, BECAUSE I WAS YOU"

I open my mouth to show large rows of teeth and the lady that I ensnared. My long tongue moved to the side so that Pete could have better viewing

"I HAVE A HOSTAGE. YOU WOULDN'T LET THE POOR LADY DIE WOULD YOU?" I said preying on the greatest of his weaknesses. His love and respect for human life. I had his memories replay inside my borrowed brain. The echoes of his dead uncle came forth, giving me more material to taunt Pete if he followed me. I leapt out of sight and as expected he didn't follow. But I knew that he would come again more prepared soon enough. I knew how he was.

I needed to feed now. I sought out the lonely walkers of the night to sate my hunger and rebuild my strength. I would need this energy to think of ways to defeat Peter. He would be here and with some horrible sound device to disable me. Sound was the disorganizer, the destroyer. I knew that if he used any sonic device, I would not be able to bare it. But I could also use everything that Peter knew against him.

He was a scientist of sorts. He understood the physics of things and because of this, so did I. I searched through his memories for a solution to his 'solution'. Sound waves could be cancelled out. People built headphones that cancelled out noise, and so I could build something to that could too. It was time to find a Radio Shack.

Flying through the air was something I enjoyed immensely because flight was a mark of predators. Only things that scurried on the ground were prey. Only I wasn't flying really, only slinging. Flying was impossible because the hosts bone frame was too dense. I would try to ensnare a large bird but then my thought process would go literally into the garbage. I arrived at the said Radio Shack. It was night so the store was closed. I broke the window and quickly went in to gather supplies. I took the headphones and a few amplifiers. I quickly took them into my body. The ooze would cushion them and prevent any damage.

The blaring sirens of the cop cars in the distant affected me a little. I departed quickly without a trace. Peter would be really surprised the next time he saw me. Now with my safety intact, I made some plans to kill Peter's precious girlfriend.

I know where she is, and when she is alone I will destroy her. I'm not a villain of antics, but a demon of precision. I won't dangle her from a building or tie her to some train tracks. I will end her, quickly. Peter will hate me but he will change into something that I can have. His hatred and loneliness would be his undoing. I continued to web-sling towards Mary-Jane's house. It would be quick, I would only twist the thin of her neck and it would be over.

"Please let me go" said a voice inside me. It appeared Jane woke up. She was trying to fight again but it was futile. She had no chance of freedom, no reason to fight. Her husband was a cheat and she was destined to be a cat lady. I fed her visions of this future and she was silenced. I was alone again, mostly.

Then I felt a shock on my side. Electricity, it wasn't fatal like sonic waves but it was painful. I was sure I ended electro. I turned as saw 'the shocker', another electric villain. Seriously that was annoying. I dodged his electric sparks and flung him into a brick wall. I seriously needed to skewer this guy. I looked around for a fence post or something. I saw a … broom stick. It was abandoned in the ally way. I quickly took it. It wasn't the choice weapon but with enough force it could skewer anything. As the shocker struggled to get up, I with a tremendous amount of force threw the broom stick like a spear. The handle pushed the shocker back but didn't skewer him. He fell back down, defeated. I continued on my way. He wasn't worth my time.

I swung my way to Mary Jane's house. Peter was there, talking to her. I moved to the top of the roof. Peter wouldn't be able to detect me because I knew how to avoid is spider's precognition. I sprawled out on the roof to minimize any sight of myself. I would wait for Peter to leave before I would strike. I'm not much of an ease dropper but my hearing caught it anyway.

"It's not safe for you" Peter said seriously. Oh so now he was serious, but whenever he put on the suit he was spitting out lames jokes every second.

"Pete" Mary Jane replied "You live right next door"

This is why I couldn't have any theatrical moments with Mary Jane's demise. There was no time for such things only the act and no pretense. But it seemed that Peter was adamant about staying the night.

"You know what I'll just keep look out on the roof tonight" Pete said. That was my cue to jump into the back yard. I hid the host part of myself in the bushes and spread the rest of myself like thin stalks of grass around her. In the darkness it would look like nothing but a hedge. I saw that Pete was now on the roof looking out for me. I could be patient, as I knew that Pete would fall asleep sooner or later.

The hours pass and Pete has dozed off. I reform myself but I know that killing Mary Jane without waking Pete would be impossible. Confrontation without my silencing device was inadvisable. I reformed my plan. I would only invade Mary Jane's dreams tonight. I would give her suggestions to dump Peter. Then maybe I could have enough time alone with her to end her. This wasn't a good plan so I silently moved into MJ's room right under Peter's sleeping body.

I sent a single slithering coil into her ear, careful not to even touch the sides of the canal. Then I felt her brain. She was already dreaming of Pete but it was good dream. I quickly changed the events in her mind.

The scene in her mind was glossy at the edges. It was too sunny, too bright, as thought the sun had bleached all the landscape. Mary Jane was sitting on a picnic blanket that was checkered red and white. Pete was taking out sandwiches. I'm not sure what he was going to say before this but I had already altered his words

"I've met someone else" Pete said. Mary Jane was smiling but it vanished at those words.

"Wha...what" She stammered. The sun vanished in the dream, so that things were darker. The shadows of the trees became sinister. It turned colder.

"Things aren't working out MJ" Pete said looking down at his sandwich. "You don't have any powers like Cat. It's just too much work to protect you" The flowers in the distant all fell away.

I wasn't making Pete say anything. These were only MJ's thoughts now. She was already dumped once by Pete once. These inner fears came out with only the slightest trigger. I quickly left her to her night mares. I climbed back out the window and jumped away in to the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Seven Deadly Sins : Anger

Seven Deadly Sins Series

**Anger**

I finally completed my silencer machine with the aid of the internet. It was radio controlled with speaker points in various coils of my form. The speakers where each only three inches in length, but there were many of them concealed. At any second I could force them to the surface of my 'skin' and there would be a five yard radius of silence. Pete was going to be surprised when his sonic blaster did nothing. Right now he was hanging from a web cracking more jokes at me. I spotted the sonic gun at his side. He was going to use it when 'I least expected it'. Not this time Peter Parker.

I growled at him showing my menacing rows of teeth. He seemed unfazed. I felt like he was going to crack another joke.

"Now I know what to get for you on Christmas… a toothbrush" He said. Another bad breath joke, really. I shot my tentacles at him to get a good slice at him. He seemed cheerful still as he jumped out of the way at the last second.

"Hands off, I don't know where you got the idea, but I'm not that kind of guy" He said. Will his infuriating jokes never end!

"I HEARD SPIDERMAN IS SINGLE NOW" I said in amusement. His humor seemed to evaporate. Was it because I knew that MJ dumped him? Which made me wonder why I didn't get the chance to end her yet? Because even though Peter was asked nicely to 'stay away from' MJ 'forever', he still hung out on her roof every night. Talk about being a stalker!

Peter became silent sending only punches and kicks at me. Then he grabbed his sonic gun expecting me to be surprised. I quickly turned on my silencers internally creating a sphere of silence around me. Peter was mouthing some words out but his face grew confused as he realized that he couldn't hear himself. I laughed but it was also silence. I swung multiple tentacles at him. He was caught by the ankle and smashed into a car. Then I took the entire frame of the car with my extra limbs and slammed it, hood first, into the glass windows on the adjacent building.

I decided to stop there as to not kill Peter. I jumped on my merry way. I felt my host was dieing. So I left my weak host and took on a flock of birds that flew over head. At first it was disorienting.

I was going back to the nest. My baby chicks were hungry and I had just digested some worms for them. I flew with the currents in the air manipulating them with my wings. But I felt a deeper satisfaction with this then I had never felt before. I realized then that I was not a bird after all. I was Venom, that unlike all before me, I had named myself. My mind was functioning very weakly, but still I enjoyed the taste of true flight. Flight was the mark of the predator.

We glided through the air and only vaguely did I see the faces down below. They were horrified by the vast blackness of our form. We continued on your way, away from Spiderman. When I saw another unsuspecting host I leap from the bird and on to him.

He was throwing his garbage away in the ally. It was the perfect discrete place to do take him. But, He was surprisingly resilient. He gave a big struggle. I went for his heart first in order for the strength to invade his mind. I lost myself for a moment.

I was on my way to see a show with my girlfriend, Emily. At the last minute, she decided to pick me up. I had to clean my place up and hide the engagement ring in the closet shelf. She was so spontaneous and that's why I was in love with her. Plus she had a banging body to go with everything. I was attacked in the ally by… and then I realized that I was the attacker rather than the prey. He was fighting me with everything he got. His relationships with the world made him want to live strongly. I fought and tried to sustain myself.

I filled his head with visions of Emily's rejections and he subsided. I stood there for a moment trying to remember myself, and remember my plans. I was shivering from weakness. I needed to feed. The rats in the ally way garbage were quickly fished out of hiding. I drained them but they provided little substances. I needed more. I looked to the side and I saw something that would save me. There were little humans playing by the curb. They would do for now.

I quickly ran out to take their energy but was rebuked by the screeching that the sounded in defense. I took the first one into the coiling blackness of my form and stole all the energy in its body. Then quickly I took the two smallest ones at once. Ideas and thoughts returned to me. One child was left scampering away. I was satiated but the annoying pitch of her screams forced me to take her as well. There were sirens coming in the distance to signal my departure. I leapt a gravity defying bound down the street.

I continued to leap blocks. I landed at the corner and the people around me scattered. I caught my reflection on a store window which managed not to shatter. I turned to gaze at myself. I was a larger menacing creature. Truly only I could be the destroyer of worlds. With menacing rows of teeth and strength unparalleled, I was eater of souls. But I was not truly looking at myself but at the victim in my core, which without I could not exist.

My pride diminished as anger took hold. Why did I have to become this, only a virus, only a symbiote. But what cruel world would make me aware of it. No HIV virus was aware of itself. No bacteria had an inkling on how cruel everything was. I swung at the magnificence of myself in the window pane. It shattered on the cement floor.

"AAARRRRRRRRAWWWW" I yelled into the air. The world shook with fear. Nothing else should have the right live if I couldn't. I would be the destroyer of this world. Peter Parker, the protector, would help me do it. I leapt away into the places of greatest silence, so that I may be alone to ponder on how to bring this world to an end.


	4. Chapter 3: Seven Deadly Sins : Lust

The Seven Deadly Sins Series, Part 2

**LUST**

Often I compare myself to the bubonic plague which wiped out one third of the world's population and could have done the rest of the job. But humans are amazingly resilient in the face of extinction. Though nothing could survive the destruction that humans lie in their wake, no other animal could compare. But the black plague was close.

I was like that Black Death of the 12th century; I had also fallen short of humanity's destructive glory. I wondered where I got the information from about plagues and death, because all the memories of various people began to blur into me, each absorbed mind became indistinctive. I might have been a college professor, a baker, that mail guy or the dog that hates that guy. I knew about things, private things, interesting things, things for evil, things for good, and things of destitution.

I stopped my deep introspection, and looked up at the night sky. Out there, on the left was a distant star, my home world. As a creature that didn't sleep, I could appreciate the two worlds that came with the rising and setting of the sun. The day was like death, endless noise. Constant motion that was futile. But night was silence, it was peace and organizations.

My plans for world destruction were still intact even though night was good. It did not bring me into complacency. But it comforted me as I need to rest again. I reduced myself into the internal organs of my host, so that she could once again have consciousness. So it was another cycle of death and resurrection.

- Peter POV -

Venom was on rampage for better part of the month but then all of the sudden there was silence. I was uneasy still because I had only fallen asleep for a moment. And in the moment, Venom had managed to break four of MJ's ribs. She still wasn't talking to me. We had broken up over a trivial thing, I forgot to put the toilet seat down and things exploded from there.

Venom… Venom… where was that dastardly ink blot? Where had he hidden himself? I would have to remain alert. I swung by the people in the street. Some stared up at me and some didn't because I had become a part of this strange city. In mid swing I hear alarms go off in the distant. So another "SPIDER-MAN LETS GET HIM" and "HEY, LET US DOWN FROM HEAR" was going to happen.

I swung quickly. I spotted another of my many arch-enemies. Honestly I don't know why I had so many enemies. It wasn't like I was in politics. The black cat was bagging some valuable jewels. She spotted me and smirked. Oh old times catching up with me. I should have kept my suit on and ran away but then I wouldn't really be a man. She shifter her body so that she could fully face me. She was a sight to behold, the twice reformed then again undone cat burglar. I thought that the last time was really the last time

"Hmm finally some attention" She said. Her body was… just so diabolical. Her platinum blond locks waved in the wind, like she was some fantastic mirage. She clutched a cliché beige bag in her hand, for someone who claimed to be so indecently glamorous, she still liked to do things dirty.

"Getting you're self an early birthday gift. I forget which of the nine lives you're on now" I said. Wow… that was lame even for me. She quickly began to run in the opposite directions.

"I thought cats were supposed to chase, not the other way around" I said after her. I shot a web in her direction. It grazed her arm but hit the floor. I shot another one, this time with more precision. It hit the small of her back. Feeling that it was a good shot, I pulled her back to me.

"OOF" She said. She was surprised that I wouldn't be playing today, just the standard crook catch. She wouldn't get any special treatment just because of that one night, okay maybe it was a few nights. I webbed her to the pole but she still kept a smile on her face.

"Felicia, why are you doing this" I asked as she continued to smile at me. I then noticed that her costume seemed to glimmer. It was… alive. Suddenly the outfit consumed her and the greatest of all my archenemies' appeared before me. His form was slightly different because it used the abilities of the host to manifest itself.

"VENOM" I yelled jumping back as the webs in its body was absorbed into the black ooze.

"EVERYTHING THAT YOU LOVE WILL BE MINE" said Venom in raspy tones. He smiled and showed his rows of teeth.

"You've gone too far this time" I said kicking it in the jaw.

"CAREFUL PETE, YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO HURT FELICIA" said Venom. It pulled back its ooze to show Felicia's face. She was pale, and her eyes were closed. I felt worry bubbling in my chest. I would have to take drastic measures. I would have to risk everything to save her.


	5. Chapter 3: Seven Deadly Sins : Sloth

Author's Note: I just want to thank you for reading this far! ^_^

This will be the last chapter for a while because tomorrow is the first day of sophomore year for me. I'm taking the ENG 300 expository writing class. I hope that it will improve my skills.

Seven Deadly Sins:

**Sloth**

Peter wasn't about to let Felicia die. I knew him well but not well enough. He hurled himself at me, tearing me from Felicia. I felt myself becoming one with him again. Things were confusing. The spider's feelings coursed through me and I began to lose myself. I felt anger and love. We had bonded again but he fought me still. What was he planning? Felicia was gone already she had gotten unattached somehow. I was worked my way to Peter's internal organs leaving the brain for last.

When I finally got my sight back, it was too late. Peter was on top of a power line pole. He had one end in his hand and he grabbed the other end. Electricity coursed through his body and through me. The pain was excruciating. I felt my strength fail. I began to drip away from his body. He let go of the power lines. Only vaguely did I feel him crash to the cement floor below. He body was severely burned and he was within an inch of his life. I felt weak and disoriented but I had to endure. I reached out wildly and caught some of the people standing around him. I drained their lives and transferred them into Peter. He would live but only if I left now.

I could withstand another death, another lapse in time, if Peter survived. I used the last of my strength to move him in to safety away from the Power lines. Then I had to leave.

At soon as I became a singularity again I felt time slip. I felt apathetic, as the feelings I had for Peter evaporated. I moved around wildly in hopes of finding another host but it was in vain. Did I actually care about Peter? No! I only need him because he was the choice of hosts. My thoughts began to slip. My thoughts began to degrade. I only thought of catching prey then even those thoughts were gone. Thoughts of building tunnels and getting nectar from flowers. Then... nothing

Time was slipping and my movement ceased. I got caught again, jarred like some cheap chemical. How long had it been since death, days, weeks, years, eons? I didn't know. I only knew it was cold and then even that sensation fell away.

Then in the darkness I began to ponder. I could think without a host. Had I somehow mutated from the events. My thoughts were simple but still they were mine.

"I need to get out of here" I thought. I had no strength to break the glass jar they put me in. But I knew that I had energy of my own. I used them to think thoughts. I began to be aware of time. Only a few weeks had passed since my last death. I thought and thought of things. I had memories flash but they would play out differently than in reality. I was inventing scenarios in my mind, and planning escapes.

Then the opportunity for my escape finally came. Someone picked me up. I had to wait for him to put the jar down. The slight tremor from the glass making contact with a surface, the heat from the person's hand, and all my strength would break me free. I felt the glass vibrate and then I expanded with all my strength. The glass broke and instinctively I took the man holding me.

This world would be over…


	6. Chapter 3: Seven Deadly Sins : Greed

Seven Deadly Sins

**Greed**

How many deaths did I have to I endure to keep Peter Parker alive? It was too many times. I wondered how this occurred. When did my hatred, my resentment, my burning rage become devotion? When did his life mean anything more than its capacity to receive revenge? There was no answer, only reflections of myself in the shattered glass.

The human scientist that I ensnared was so weak that I did not for even one second forget myself. This man had no reason to live beside research, and his organs were failing him. My coiling form invaded his heart and then brain. Then it went on to the lesser organs and there in the left lung was a cancerous growth. My form ate away at it because we needed the hosts at peak form. I looked down at the black monstrosity in the glass. I was smaller than usual because my host was so weak.

I had changed. Something was different about me. I was alive. Even as a singularity I could think. I escaped on my own, with my own ideas. Somewhere along the line, life was made bearable. I had become stronger. I had never been more aware of every cell in my body. I had become what I always sought to be, a self.

I climbed out of the window. I was sixty stories up, on the side of the building. The wind blew ferociously. The season had changed into winter while I slumbered. I hated Peter Parker, he had wasted my time. Of course I had infinite time, but Peter didn't. How would I complete my plan of making Peter Parker destroy the world he wished to protect, if he died of old age. I had lived eons in the one thought. I had lived a million of Peter lives and existed a million of lives before him, he was only a grain of sand while I was the entire desert.

What a fool he was to challenge and reject me. I began to formulate a plan as I plummeted sixty stories downward. I shot a web before I hit the ground and began web slinging. I wondered what I should do to ensnare Peter once and for all. Before I could think of anything I noticed a lonely walker in the night. When he noticed me his eyes grew wide. Of course he would be afraid. I was magnificent while he was pathetic.

I tackled him into the snow. I leaped from the scientist man onto the lonely walker. I was stronger. I didn't lose myself in to the host anymore. He struggled for a bit but then he submitted into slumber. My theories were correct after all. With every host, with every life I became more alive. My cells became more sufficient. I was more than before. I moved onward into un-death taking host after host. First there was the lonely walker, then the old woman, the liar, the greedy politician, the sexually frustrated virgin, then finally…

"Stop right there" said Peter Parker swinging into focus. Dawn was breaking. I had spent all night taking new hosts leaving a trail of death.

"I KNEW PETER PARKER WOULD COME" I said smiling. I was under the guise of a child. I receded internally, so that the young boy visage and frame would be visible.

Peter was not about to hit a child, even thought he had no chance at life. What would he do? Putting him in a moral crux was amusing to no end.

"HAHAHAHA… YOU'RE WEAK, PETER PARKER" I said laughing. The child's voice and mine mixed together creating a sinister effect. I wondered how far I could push Peter Parker. So I receded myself just a little more so that the boy could speak.

"Please help me" said the boy. His voice was his own, small and weak, and utterly helpless. Peter stood still. Thought I couldn't see his expression, I knew this was no time to joke.

"What do you want" he said in to the chilly morning air. What did I want? Was there some demand that I wanted? No there was not, only the joy of destroying Spiderman.

"DON'T FOLLOW ME" I said at him one again ensnaring my host completely. I jumped away into the dawning sun. Peter parker was weak. He couldn't even do what he wanted to do. One innocent live was enough to stop him.

I wanted life, and I would take it, now that the 'friendly neighborhood spider was out of the equation"


	7. Chapter 3: Gluttony

**Author's Note:** Though I've taken the story on creative run I'd like to try a spinning the actual story line written by marvel. My knowledge of spider-man isn't really that much.

Also updates will be spaced farther apart because school is now in full swing and I've taken up knitting. I've got twelve days to knit a decent scarf for my sister's b-day. Any ways enjoy

Seven Deadly Sins

_**Gluttony**_

I stood on top of sixty stories of boring uselessness. I could have anyone, I could do anything. I was unchallenged, I was invincible. I was bored. The spider was supposed to be my archenemy but he was stopped, not by my magnificent strength but by the life of a small innocent child. The more I stood there pondering, the more I realized the spider was weak. He was unworthy to challenge me. But if he was unworthy then there was no one else who would even come close.

I looked down at the snow which blanketed the city in quiet uselessness. People were so mundane but the snow struck at my memory. I remembered the Arctic Circle. It was the first place I knew on this earth. It was the place where the finer points of my personality became dormant. I always did like to watch the truly living to truly suffer.

There were these foolish scientists that kept be captive. Time slipped at the months but eventually the slipped up. Maybe it was the blistering cold, or that fact that humans easily become relaxed under habit but regardless they got sloppy. I was underestimated.

_The illusion of time fades_

"AHHH, NO!"

The sound of running as screaming filled the air. There were test tubes shattering on the floor and the shuffling of feet. I was disoriented but my instinct guided me. I took control of the scientist closest to me. His memories battled mine and at first I lost myself in his thoughts.

"I have to fill out the data for Emerson report" I thought. I was so sick of my co-workers. They treated me like a door mat. I felt a deep anger that was not mine own and then I remembered. I was not a scientist, I was not human. I was a destroyer, the destroyer of worlds. I had lived for eons and so the vast majority of my memory was gone. I didn't know exactly where I came from or what I was. All I really knew was anger and hatred. I knew death and suffering.

The little man screamed as I tossed his body around. My first taste of human life was exciting. Here the creature did not yet adapt to me, they were weak, soft and wet. As soon as I took hold of the first man, I knew that no one on this earth could challenge me. Of course later I would be proven wrong. Humans did have their very rare mutations.

Back then I was less efficient. I had to kill my hosts eventually because the fluid of their body was the source of my survival. I have adapted since them, to be able to sustain one host the course of their life time but I rarely stay that long. There's always more life to take, more memories to engulf.

The bodies were so weak. I drained them quickly for just some fleeting thoughts. But my thoughts were senseless, all I could focus on was my hunger. I was so hungry, I was ravenous. I might have even taken the last life causing myself to die again but luckily I regained some composure.

I took the final one as my host. I became dormant and latched on to his internal organs. I had to conserve him until he could lead me to a higher density population. It was cold. The scientist did not try to save himself though, seek out help from other life. I was worried that I would suffer death again and that time would slip because H\he locked himself in the cold storage. He was content to die. But it wasn't like he was a hero or anything. He didn't know that I was inside him and that his death would mean the survival of his entire race. He was just afraid and shocked.

I was lucky though. Before he froze to death someone rescued him. It was twist of fate in my favor. The actions of that one human being, that girl, would cause the end of the world. Her name was Patricia. I only remember in fleeting glimpses that she was a soldier. She was the one that rescued me from death. She was the deliverer of death to millions. But she didn't know that when she took the poor scientist back to her station.

She carried us to the sled. Her dogs were standing in line. They were the first to see me for what I was. They were afraid but mostly they wanted to rip us apart. The dogs backed loudly at me. They had claws and two inch incisors but those were useless towards me. Patricia whipped the dogs back in line and they began running. We traveled on her sled for a few miles. I wondered I should take her as a host at this point but it was too early. She could have been the last living thing for miles. Then where would I go. I would die again. So I waited.

She took us into the warmth of her station. It was then that my need for desolations kicked in. This could be fun. I didn't know why but I knew I wanted to play around with Patricia's psyche before she died. Here were people she loved, and I was just so willing to have fun. I smiled at the thought but the cool New York wind temporarily made me aware of where I was again.


	8. Chapter 8: Sloth

"Where are we?" asked the Alex. Alex was the child host I took in a few weeks ago. Usually I had never spent so much time on one host, but keeping him alive had made Parker more and more desperate to keep him alive. But there were side effects, I slowly began learning about Alex, first it was just his name, but then his life story seemed to mesh with my own.

Alex was a runaway, from a foster house. That was why I had caught him in the street during the night. He was planning to find his real parents upstate, when he was captured. At first he fought me at every turn because spider man was in fact, his favorite hero.

The illusion of time fades …..

I saw the wide eyes of a frightened child. A plan formulated in my mind about how to bring down the greatest of my enemies. I leapt from the dirty beggar on to the child, and his thoughts intertwined in my head. He thought about being rescued by his hero, the joking bastard that never shuts up!

"He's not going to save you kid" I said trying to fight my way into dominion. But a child's mind has a certain power; it's almost like… devotion to its heroic figure. More images of Spiderman, saving the day, web slinging. The boy opposed me with every fiber of its being. He loved Spiderman and despised me.

"You just wait, he'll save me" The boy said loudly in my head. But eventually the boy could not fight me anymore, as I integrated myself into his system. The venom in his veins pushed him into unconsciousness. Spiderman was the incarnation of hypocrisy, why was he loved by all? The thought of it sent me into a fit of rage. I had spent the night leaving at trail of desolation. Spiderman surly would follow the body count to me.

I retreated into the boy's blood stream, to allow his small visage to meet the web slinger. As the dawning sun approached, so did the filthy arachnid. He knew it was me almost instantly.

"Stop right there" He said threateningly. But I didn't stop, I threatened. The life of the boy was not the price of my capture. I leapt away into the chilly morning air, the spider did not follow.

"See kid… he didn't save you" I said into his mind. He was silent. An emotion poured into my head, sadness. It was not one that I was familiar with. Then an emotion that I lived by followed… The boy was angry… he was furious. His hero had let him down, just like all the adults in his life

"Alex…. My name is Alex" he said back to me. There was the bond of hatred, for the spider. It allowed me a certain level of trust that I shared with only a few of my hosts. It made me wonder where Eddy was, probably at the bottom of a river. He was nothing without me. After all, I made all my hosts invincible even if they didn't have much control.

Alex remained silent as I regained my strength by taking the lives of bums walking alone in the subways. I felt his former heroic ideology pluck at my consciousness despite his silence.

"This is how I live, this is how I am made invincible" I said to him.

"I guess a cheeseburger doesn't make two tons of glob leap fifty stores" He replied. His jokes…

"Lose the commentary kid" I replied while finishing off the hobo. I stalked away from the scene, wondering what to do next. Well a plan is a plan, and I still had Mary Jane to finish off. I was sure I got her last time, but before I could fully crush her body, Spiderman had stepped into the scene. I had dropped my silencers a while back, and needed to obtain a new way to defend myself.

"Ear plugs…." Alex said. Clearly he didn't understand the biology that was me

"I don't have ears… Sound disorganizes my entire form" I replied. Alex was quietly thinking, flashes of different methods entered his head. Some humorous, some ridiculous, an image of my form was covered in pillows. It was… funny. For the moment I forgot the anger burning in my cells. Maybe just this once, I could indulge the kid.

I left the subway, in its stinking state. Across the street was a twenty four hour burger king. The kid read my thoughts, and suddenly perked up. He had an affinity for food, even though the human metabolic energy that sustained me, sustained him as well. He had been thinking about carbonated drinks, frozen dairy products, and fruit flavored simple sugars… and burgers.

I receded into his organs so that he could go into the store.


End file.
